Bloo Frosting
by YouCanEvenHaveABeard
Summary: It's Frankie's birthday.


**First story on this account! :D I just want to see how this goes and whether I should erase the other one. I figured the first story should be at least halfway decent, so it's rated T.**

**Just an idea that came to me while watching Imagination Destination. **

**Enjoy!**

Frankie rolled onto her stomach as her eyes fluttered open lazily. The sun spilled a beautiful ray of light on the floor and walls, shining brilliantly through her curtains. The room was tidy as always and in order, just as the fiery red-head liked it (as well as Mr. Herriman).

She sighed into her pillow before she sat up, stretching. She yawned. She looked around her room distractedly, sleep still etched on her tired face.

It was her birthday today. Her twenty-eighth, to be exact. Six years ago a little boy named Mac walked in with his best Imaginary Friend, Bloo-claiming he needed shelter because he was forced to give the azure blob away. That little boy was fourteen now, and still he kept his promise to return each day. Frankie was fascinated by how loyal Mac was to Bloo. Six years and his promise was yet to be broken, their trust yet to be shattered.

She smiled as she thought this, shaking her head slightly. They grow up so fast…

She began her morning routine, showering, dressing, and going downstairs to Mr. Herriman's frantic cries of "Ms. Francis! _Ms. Francis!" _

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She yelled back bitterly, grumbling as she walked down the many stairs into the foyer of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. When she reached her destination the first thing she saw was the overgrown rabbit in the center of the foyer, a mop in one hand and a bucket of water in the other. Frankie mentally groaned.

"Ms. Francis. It has come to my attention that you have overslept every morning for 3 days straight! Explain yourself!" The bunny demanded, setting the mop and bucket down next to him.

Frankie pinched her temples. Great, now she had a headache…

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I've been tired, that's all." She said quietly. Mr. Herriman 'hmph'ed in disapproval and gestured to the mop.

"Well. I do hope you got a nice long rest because you have _much_ work to do." He said, hopping up to her and handing her a list. She took it, scanning it's contents. _Mop floor, pick up Game Room, clean kitchen, go shopping, organize paperwork-_ the list went on and on. Frankie's eye twitched as she lowered the list to face her Imaginary boss.

"Is this all?" She said stiffly. The rabbit nodded.

"Yes, I believe so. That is to be done by_ nightfall_, Ms. Francis, or I can promise you there will be consequences." He muttered a 'good day' before hopping off toward his office.

"Wait!" Frankie called after him. Mr. Herriman paused for a moment before turning around.

"Yes, Ms. Francis?" He said inquisitively, crossing his arms behind his back in a bored motion. The red head stayed quiet for a moment before asking,

"Isn't there something you want to say to me…?" She asked, looking to him pointedly. The rabbit quirked a brow. He thought for a moment before he gave her an annoyed look and said loudly:

"Yes, Ms. Francis, there is." Frankie smiled. "I _do_ need to tell you something. And here it is: _get to work before you are fired, Ms. Francis! Immediately!"_ The smile faltered instantly as she processed what he said.

"….That's it?" She whispered sadly as the formally-dressed Imaginary Friend hopped away. She bent down dejectedly and picked up the mop.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Frankie felt horrible.

Nobody remembered. Nobody. Even Mac, who was kind and thoughtful enough to remember almost everyone's special days, could not recall what was so special about today. She had told him to forget about it and just walked away.

Wilt had forgotten. Ed had forgotten. Coco and Grandma, as well. Her own _grandmother._ Her own family had forgotten her birthday. She didn't even bother to ask Bloo; the little idiot couldn't remember anyone's birthday but his own (of course).

So at the end of the day, when dinner was finished and everyone was asleep, she decided to take a walk around the house to ponder.

Why did nobody remember? Perhaps she would get a surprise party? No, Mac wouldn't allow that…maybe they thought it was tomorrow? Well, that was just as bad as forgetting! Right?

She had reached the dining room when a loud crash startled her. She stood there for a moment, stunned, before crouching slightly and approaching the kitchen door.

Wonderful; a burglar was the _perfect_ end to a crappy birthday. She opened the kitchen doors ever so slightly, peeking through the crack. She couldn't see much; just figures and…pans?

What kind of thief stole pans?

She decided to get closer, to get a better look; she entered the kitchen slowly and quietly, getting close enough to see and hiding behind the tall pantry, giving her full view of what was going on while still being hidden. She grabbed a wooden ladle, getting ready to use it before she heard another _BANG,_ smaller this time and a small "ow! Stupid…" Frankie gasped.

Bloo…?

She peeked around the pantry and was greeted by a mess. And a very pissed Bloo standing on top of the counter. Frankie facepalmed and was about to yell at him before she took notice of what the mess was.

Milk, sugar, butter, Baking Mix and a large, brown paper bag filled with colorful things she couldn't identify. She closed her mouth and watched curiously as the azure blob walked to the cupboard and pulled out a cake pan. He examined it before smiling a little and setting it on the counter next to the Baking Mix.

_He's baking a cake? For what?_ She thought, too curious to intervene on Bloo's mysterious actions. She continued to watch, ducking behind the pantry every time he turned this way. He poured the Mix and milk into a bowl, picking up a whisk on the counter and mixing it roughly.

He continued to stir, looking to the oven every now and again (Frankie assumed it was preheating, since she couldn't see the oven from this angle), and her eyes went a little wide when he poured the sugar in.

_Too_ much sugar. Way too much sugar….okay, Bloo, that's enough….wha…? Okay, that's enough! STOP IT! TOO MUCH! Thank you. Well, no cake for Mac…

Bloo whipped the obscene amount of sugar into the mix, smirking a little and rinsing the whisk as the oven beeped, alerting Bloo that the oven was heated. The azure Imaginary Friend grinned and added some butter before pouring the concoction into the cake pan. He put on a (blue) oven mitt and put the pan into the oven, setting the timer.

As he turned around he accidently knocked into the paper bag; knocking it over and spilling its contents onto the floor. Frankie soon saw that they were party items…

_Birthday party items._

Streamers, balloons, kazoos and a large sign that said:

_HAPPY 28__th__ BIRTHDAY! _

Frankie gasped quietly. There was no way that was a coincidence. _Bloo?_ Bloo, the selfish, lazy, gluttonous moron was the only one in the house who remembered?

Frankie stared a moment before a giant smile spread across her face, and a hand to her heart in delight. She felt…flattered. Bloo did all this for her? The lanky _caretaker?_ _Bloo?_

So the cake was for her. Frankie suddenly felt warmth in her chest, happy warmth. A warmth that reminded her that Bloo, the most selfish and idiotic person in the world went to all this trouble just to make sure she had a half-decent birthday.

She was touched, to say the least. Bloo walked in circles for what seemed like forever until the oven finally beeped again, both Bloo and Frankie jumping slightly. Bloo got his mitt again and pulled the surprisingly-well-baked cake out of the oven. He set the pan down and pulled out a large plate from the cupboard. He flipped the pan over on the plate, the cake effectively falling onto it.

The smell of vanilla filled the room as Bloo wafted the cake a little. Frankie just had time to duck as Bloo walked over and grabbed something out of the pantry. Once he was gone, Frankie sighed in relief and peeked again.

Frosting. _Blue_ frosting.

How predictable.

He took about five minutes spreading generous amounts of frosting on the cake, getting some of it on his stubby hand. He licked it happily before setting the remaining frosting on the counter.

He reached inside of the paper bag. Frankie watched curiously as he pulled out candles, walking over to his freshly baked creation in appreciation (rhyme! :D) and putting exactly 28 on the top.

Suddenly, he picked up the plate steadily and the paper bag with his teeth as he exited the kitchen. Frankie held her breath as he passed; trying her best to hide in the shadows. He could look over and see her sitting there…

How will she explain that?

He didn't see her, however, just continued walking out of the dining room and into the foyer, Frankie following him quietly. He walked up the stairs, Frankie in tow; careful not to alert him of her presence. They walked up what seemed to be a thousand stairs. Soon did Frankie realize Bloo was walking to her room.

Bloo was, indeed: he saw the door was open and walked in; setting the cake carefully on her dresser. He stood on the dresser next to the cake and (with some difficulty) put the Happy Birthday sign from end to end of it. He pulled out the confetti and threw it in the air surrounding the cake; he did the same with the balloons and kazoos. Finally, he pulled out a card from the bottom of the bag and set it down next to the baked good.

He stood back, admiring his work a moment, smiling. He looked proud of himself. Frankie smiled in her hiding place under her desk. She watched as Bloo admired his work a moment longer before walking out of Frankie's room quietly.

After waiting a moment to check if he was gone, Frankie stood up and stretched out of her hiding place, walking to her dresser after doing so. She observed the sloppily frosted cake and messily placed streamers and kazoos. Then she noticed the card.

She picked it up slowly and looked at it. There was a picture of a birthday cake and some balloons with a caption written in cursive underneath:

"Hope this birthday is one to remember!" Frankie smiled warmly at that. There was no signature. If she hadn't just spied on Bloo for a whole hour, she wouldn't have known who bought it.

She set the card down as she gathered some frosting on her finger and licked it off.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoooOoOoOoO

The next morning, Frankie skipped in the dining room cheerfully, waving at the friends who passed. She looked around and spotted Bloo leaning on the table in a chair, grinning as he shouted something to Wilt, who looked confused and a little annoyed.

Suddenly, Bloo felt arms wrap around his tiny body in a hug from behind. He looked startled and turned his head to look at his attacker.

Frankie had frosting –blue frosting- on her face as well as a smile as he gave Bloo a big hug.

Said blob looked confused.

"Thanks for the cake," Frankie whispered. Bloo was stunned. He stayed stiff in her arms a moment before relaxing as a warm smile spread across his face.

"You're welcome," He whispered back. Frankie's grip loosened as she patted his head and walked away, shaking her head happily.

Maybe that little idiot wasn't so selfish after all.


End file.
